ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Christian Championship Wrestling employees
This is a list of every person employed and/or contracted to Christian Championship Wrestling. This is with the exception to the wrestlers who make "special appearances", and the section for those non-contracted in developmental territories. You can also click '' '' to see recent edits to all listings on this page. Main Rosters Retribution brand Male wrestlers # Blaze # Cheetah # Cobra # The Commander # Cyclone # Dallas # Diamond # Elektra # Gemini # Gold # Flame # Flash # Houston # Hurricane # Ice # Hunter Jackson # Jet # Lightning # Militia # T-Money # Nitro # Michael O'Dell # Phoenix # Raven # Rocket # Siren # Skye # Steel # Storm # Titan # Venom # Viper # Vulcan # Zap Other on-air talent # Jerry "The King" Lawler - Retribution Commentator # Nelson Mandrell - General Manager of Retribution (June 19, 2006 - Present) # Nikki Nash - Retribution Ring Announcer # Jim Ross - Retribution Commentator Tag teams and stables * Blaze and Gemini * Ice and Storm * Dallas and Houston Salvation brand Male wrestlers # Astron # Atlas # Beast # Bullet # Crush # Cuda # D.O.A. # Fox # Fury # Hammer # Hunter # Invader # Jazz # Justice # Lace # Laser # Malibu # Nightshade # Panther # Payne # Quake # Rebel # Rhino # Sabre # Saracen # Scorpio # Shadow # Sunny # Thunder # Typhoon # Wolf # Zodiac Other on-air talent # Chae Baggio - General Manager of Salvation (June 19, 2006 - Present) # Jeremy Borash - Salvation Ring Announcer # Mike Tenay - Salvation Commentator # Don West - Salvation Commentator Tag teams and stables TNA brand Male wrestlers # Ace # Amazon # Apache # Blast # Tug Boat # Brock # Bronco # Diesel # Falcon # Glacier # Hawk # Hellraiser # Jade # Kahn # Bubba King # Lynx # Mayhem # Rage # Raider # Rio # Snake # Stealth # Tank # Thor # Tigra # Toa # Tower # Trojan # Turbo # Vogue # Warrior # Zen Other on-air talent # Michael Cole - TNA Commentator # Clark Giovanni - Co-General Manager of Total Nonstop Action (May 8, 2008 - Present) # Don Giovanni - Co-General Manager of Total Nonstop Action (May 8, 2008 - Present) # Justin Roberts - TNA Ring Announcer # Joey Styles - TNA Commentator Tag teams and stables Gallery IMG 9967.jpg 40 Curt Hawkins.png Lauren Domic California.jpg IMG 9931.jpg Sara Del Ray.jpg CopelandHardy.png CopelandAngel.png JTCASHBIO.jpg KENDAVISONBIO.jpg JOHNNYZEROBIO.jpg DIZZYLANGBIO.jpg Stormepoke.jpg Angelina spraying the Fans.jpg Velvet Drinking.jpg Velvet Sky cute.jpg Velvet Sky ass jiggle.gif CIMG1537.jpg Sara Del Rey.jpg Talia-Madison-Velvet-Sky-0216.jpg Angelina and Velvet.jpg Super-Dragon.jpg Angelina love in jeans.jpg Velvet Wrestling Vixen.jpg Velvet Sky Madison Rayne.jpg Velvet spank.gif Carrierlp-098-68.jpg Angelina's first Knee Injury.jpg Angel and Talia Arguing.jpg Maryse-Ouellet-0015.jpg Maryse-ouellet-34.jpg Maryse1175.jpg 290909galdivas15g.jpg Angelina love in jeans.jpg Velvet Wrestling Vixen.jpg Velvet Sky Madison Rayne.jpg Velvet spank.gif Carrierlp-098-68.jpg Angelina's first Knee Injury.jpg Angel and Talia Arguing.jpg Madison-Rayne-Ashley-Lane-0161.jpg AliciaFox2.jpg AARONBLAIZEBIO2.jpg Dragon2010.jpg MYKEADAMSBIO2.jpg MAGGIEMAYHEMBIO2.jpg SYDNEYLAROUXBIO.jpg INTTITLE.jpg TVTITLE.jpg WORLDTITLE.jpg Corporate management Executive officers # Jerry Seltzer - Founder, C.E.O., and Chairman of the Board of CCW Category:Christian Championship Wrestling Category:Christian Championship Wrestling Wrestlers Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012